The Raven Haired Boy and the Raven
by Zandria Steel
Summary: It was said that Lily Potter's love protected her son, Harry, from the Dark Lord. What if that wasn't it? Then what did protect him? What if had been his sister? Rated T for language & cuz I'm paranoid.
1. The Letter

**This is my first crossover and Teen Titans/ Harry Potter fic. This takes place during 5th year at Hogwarts. This is a multi-chapter fic and I hope you like it. Please no flames. Also excuse my grammar, spellcheck doesn't catch everything mistake.**

* * *

><p>At Titan Tower . . .<p>

It was an ordinary day at Titan Tower. Well as ordinary as a day can be for the Titans that is. In fact nothing weird happened until the next day . . .

It was morning in the tower and everyone was in the common room. BeastBoy and Cyborg were fighting over what to make for breakfast, Raven was reading a book, Starfire was watching TV, and Robin had just brought in the mail. Robin was talking to himself as he sorted through it "Bill, bill, bill, bill, letter for Raven . . . ? Raven you have a letter?" Before he could say more the letter was covered in dark aura and floated over to Raven. She stood up and grabbed it. The room had grown quiet as everyone watched her open it. She read it and got a dazed look in her face. Then she did a very un-Raven like thing . . . she fainted.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Weasely household a similar occurrence was taking place . . .<p>

Harry was staying there visiting the Weaselys and Hermione during the summer. He had only just walked into the house when, Hedwig flew in with a letter in her grasp. "Come on Hedwig give me the letter." Hedwig dropped the letter into Harry's outstretched hand and landed on Ron's head. Ron who had only just walked into the room with Hermione, did not expect this, stumbled and hit the floor. Muttering his favorite phrase "Bloody Hell!" Harry and Hermione didn't even bat an eyelash at this. They were focused entirely on the letter. Harry had only read the first line before he mumbled "Oh god!" and fainted and landed on top of Ron who was still on the floor. Again Ron said his favorite phrase, "Bloody Hell!"

* * *

><p><strong>Why did both Raven and Harry faint? What did their letters' say? Tell me what you think of this in the review. More to come soon and longer chapters sorry this was short!<strong>


	2. Flashbacks & Friends

**This is Chp.2 The letters, Sequel to Harry has a sister? I hope you like it. I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter. Please R & R**

* * *

><p>At Titan Tower . . .<p>

Raven started to sway "Quick Starfire catch her!" Robin had not spoken a moment too soon. Raven was falling headfirst towards the floor. Starfire grabbed Raven by her hood at the last minute and laid her on the couch.

Only a few minutes later Raven's eye's fluttered open. "What happened?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"Raven you fainted after reading some of the letter. What did it say?" If it hadn't been Robin who asked, Raven would've probably snapped at him.

"Well I haven't been completely honest about my past . . . I have a brother."

(Everybody fell to the ground anime style)

Robin started again, "Raven why didn't yo- " Robin was cut off as black aura surround Raven and then vanished taking Raven with it.

* * *

><p>At the Weasely household . . .<p>

"HARRY WAKE UP!"

"Stop it Hermione! You're not helping him by yelling."

_Uggh why is Hermione screaming at me? _Harry slowly opened his eyes and realized he was in Ron's room. He turned his head and saw Ron and Hermione staring at him.

"What happened?" he asked afraid to know the answer. "Harry you fainted when you looked at the letter. What does it say?"

"Didn't you read it?" he asked carefully.

"We tried, but there's a spell on it so only the receiver can read it. I tried every charm I know and none of them worked."

Harry stared at the letter in amazement, the writing was as plain as day. What could be so important, that only Harry could read?

"HARRY STOP DAYDREAMING AND READ US THE LETTER!"

"Okay, ok Ron give a break." He started to read aloud.

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have a sister. I am aware you do not know of her. She is your adoptive sister, she protected you from You-Know-Who. She does not know you are alive, she thought she had failed to protect you. After she had thought you had died she returned to her homeland Azarath. She has returned to earth and I thought you had the right to know. Here are some details you will probably want to know. Her name is Raven, she is 17 years old, she is skilled in the use of magic, and she is a member of the Teen Titans. You are to meet her in Hogsmeade tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks. I have provided a photo so you may recognize her. I wish you the best of luck.

-A well-meaning friend Subla Erodelbmud

I stared in shock at the enclosed photo. It is of a teenage girl with chin length purple hair, skin so pale its almost gray, violet eyes that match her hair, and a red stone of some sort on her forehead. I look at Ron and Hermione, they look as shocked as I feel. They hadn't even seen the photo yet.

* * *

><p>Back at Titan Tower . . .<p>

I couldn't face the other until I looked over the letter again. Maybe it was a bit rash to teleport, too late to change that might as well focus on the task at hand.

Dear Raven Roth,

Your brother is alive. I know you thought you had failed to protect him. You are mistaken, you are the reason he survived. After you disappeared Harry was sent to live with relatives far away. Not many people are aware that you are Harry's adopted sister. Harry does not know you exist. Once I found out you had returned to earth I knew that you two must meet. Some details you will probably wish to know about him are. Harry is 15 years old, is skilled in the art of magic, and is a student at Hogwarts. You are to meet Harry in Hogsmeade at The Three Broomsticks tomorrow. I have included a photo so you may recognize him. I wish you the best of luck.

-A well-meaning friend Subla Erodelbmud

Raven stared at the letter in disbelief. Harry was alive and by the looks of the photo. It wasn't a joke. How had he survived?

**Flashback**

"**No please don't kill Harry!"**

"**It must be done."**

**Raven couldn't see much from her hiding place, but she saw the green glow and her adoptive mother fall to the floor dead. She saw the man start towards Harry's crib. She tried to make a shield around him for protection. She saw the green light, heard her baby brother let out a cry, and she knew she had failed. She silently, conjured a portal to Azarath and without looking back, she stepped through.**

* * *

><p>Back at the Weasely Household . . .<p>

"Harry will you go to Hogsmeade?"

"I don't know Hermione, should I? If this is real . . . that means I have a sister." Harry wondered if this was a dream. The only time he thought it was possible for him to have a sibling, was when he was dreaming.

"Are you going or not?"

"I'm going Ron." Harry hoped he didn't regret this later.

"We're coming too, we won't let you go at it alone!"

He smiled glad to have such loyal friends "Thanks guys."

* * *

><p>Titan Tower . . .<p>

Time to face the Titans. I closed my eyes and chanted "Azarath Metrion Zinthos". I open my eyes to see the common room. Guess whose their waiting for me.

"Raven please explain." I sigh knowing it was time to come clean.

"I told you guys that I was raised by the monks of Azarath, bit I lived somewhere else before that."

"Wher-" I cut off BeastBoy off with a death glare.

"I was adopted by a family of wizards, I didn't get to stay for long. They were all murdered . . . or so I had thought. Somehow my adoptive brother survived."

"Raven, is that what the letter said?" Starfire asked quietly afraid of my temper.

"Yes Star and I'm going to meet him tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Thx for reading. What did you think tell me in the review. I'll try to post sooner.<p> 


	3. Meetings & Magic

Well this is the new chapter. Hope you like, plz no flames. (Flames will be used to roast hot dogs.) Pease excuse my grammar. (Sometimes I get it mixed with Italian, Spanish, Japanese, & gibberish.)

I do not own Teen Titans or Harry Potter. (Wish I did.) This literary work is a figment of my imagination.

If I did **Teen Titans wouldn't be canceled **and there would be an **8****th**** Harry Potter Book**! I would be rich and famous and not writing this.

Xxx

Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks

I had teleported, from Titan Tower feeling nervous.

_It was time to find out if Harry still was alive_. _Or it was just somebody's sick joke._

The place looked fairly empty. _Why did Subla choose this place? _I asked myself. At least I didn't stand out. I still had my cloak, but I had black baggy cargo pants, a dark purple long sleeved top, and black sketchers. Some of the few people here had ripped clothes or all black attire.

_Harry isn't here yet. Guess I'll just read my book_. I sat down in one of the chairs near the fire. I had only just opened my book when someone tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Raven?"

"Yes."

Xxx

Harry had been nervous all day, worrying that it was a joke. That he really didn't have a sister. When the time had come for them to leave. Ron and Hermione had to force him, on to the brooms that they had "Borrowed" from Fred and George.

He was still dazed when they arrived, at Hogsmeade. Hermione noticed and whispered encouragingly "We have your back, no matter what happens. "

He smiled with a new vigor and walked into The Three Broomsticks. That vigor only lasted three seconds, disappearing when he saw Raven with her back turned to him.

_I have a sister. _Seeing her there proved it. I walked up behind her and tapped he shoulder asking, "Are you Raven?"

"Yes." She answered cautiously.

"Are you my sister? The one who sent the letter?"

She looks over me as if, to make sure I'm really me. Then she meets my gaze, her violet gaze feels like its looking into my soul. I guess I pass her inspection, cause she flashes a small smile.

"Harry" she pauses seeming to look for the words "I am you sister, your adopted sister. But I didn't send the letter." She puts a bit of an emphasis on the adopted part, _I wonder why_.

"I'm sure you have questions for me and I have some for you. But you go first." She isn't showing much emotion, but there seems to be a strain. Like she's trying.

"Okay, how did you get adopted by my parents?"

"Good old fashioned way, showed on their doorstep with a note." Her personality, reminded me of Ginny.

"Why did you leave?" _Why didn't you stay? _ I added in my head, thinking of how much bearable the Durselys would've been. If I didn't have to face them alone, with their yelling and abuse.

Raven's eyes steeled, I prepared myself to be yelled at. Instead she lowered her head and said in a barely audible voice, "I tried to protect you, but I saw the green flash and heard you scream. I thought I had f-failed you so I l-left. I went to a monastery in Azarath. If I had known you survived I would've stayed and helped."

"Raven how did you do that? Leave I mean, you look younger than me. Back then, you must have been at least four or five. "

"I opened a portal to get there. When I left I didn't look back. Now though I wish I had." Raven seems genuinely sad, that she wasn't there for me.

"Okay Raven your turn." I wonder what she wants to know about me.

"I'm guessing your scar is a result of you surviving Lord Voldemort."

I nod in response, noticing she's one of the few who can say his name and not cringe.

"Where and what is Hogwarts?" I don't hear a hint of sarcasm. _Azarath must be far away if she never heard of it._ I thought

"Hogwarts is a nearby school that teaches magic."

"Harry who are your friends, the ones you brought with you, the ones I can't see, but are in the room." Harry sat their dumbfounded, wondering how she knew. They were under his father's cloak somewhere in the room watching them.

"Ron and Hermione. How did you know they were here?"

"I can sense things." She blushed lightly, lowering her head attempting to cover it.

_And to think I thought I was weird._

Xxx

Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks . . .

Raven was slightly embarrassed telling him so much of her past. She had tried to hide her blush by lowering her head, but it hadn't worked. _I should probably take him and his friends to the Titans. They'll sure get a kick out their powers._

"Harry, would you and your friends mind going somewhere."

"No, as long as we don't apparate." _What the hell was apparition? Never mind I worry about it later._

I stand up and grab his wrist saying "Follow me." I pull him outside, taking a glance around. I sense his friends, but still don't see them.

I take breath and try to sound assertive. "Hermione, Ron please come out. Harry already told me about you. There is no need to hide."

Two teenagers appear from thin air, but I don't flinch. _Takes a lot more than that, to startle me._ The girl is little shorter than me, with friendly brown eyes and brown semi frizzy hair. The boy is the same height as me, has short red hair that goes every which way and deep green eyes. _Seems like Harry and his friends have a thing for unkempt hair._

I briefly scan their minds, for any malicious intent. They're naively innocent.

"Hi I'm Raven. I want to introduce you to my friends, brace yourselves."

Hermione started "What are yo-" I cut her off "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A black aura surrounded us and everything went black.

Xxx

A few minutes earlier, Hogsmeade, The Three Broomsticks . . .

I'm glad I convinced the Order to let them meet. They seemed happy smiling and talking. When they left, I made no movement to follow them. I trusted them, besides I had a feeling I'd be seeing Raven soon anyway. _Wonder how long until they discover my true identity, Raven will probably figure out sooner or later. I'd be surprised if Harry figured it out before her._

Xxx

Cliffhanger! Where did Raven, Harry, Hermione, and Ron go? Who is this mysterious person who seems to know something about Raven and Harry?

Sorry if Raven was OCC, I know she doesn't stutter. But I wanted you to feel the emotion behind her words.

Also would you guys like some pairings? Tell me in the review and I'll see what I can do. (Can't believe that rhymed.)

Anyone notice that I quoted the first Teen Titans episode "GO"? In the part with her telling Harry she can sense things.

I'm also disappointed nobody has figured out who Subla is. (HINT: look at the last chapter and study Subla's signature.)


	4. New Place & a New Perspective

Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had a lot of schoolwork. Anyway thx for the reviews and the constructive criticism. Hope you like this chapter. Also just thought you should know I have injured my self (so I might have some of the characters have injuries so I won't be the only one injured. Look out Ron your in for in it. Mha Ha Ha Ha Ha!).

No matter how much I wish I did, I don't own Teen Titans or Harry Potter

* * *

><p>Titan Tower roof . . .<p>

A split second later the darkness disappeared. Harry looked around surprise. They were on a roof of a building. They were surrounded by sea and could see a city in the distance. Raven stood aback studying him and his friend's reactions.

Finally finding his voice he spoke up. "Raven where are we?" He tried and failed to keep the note of accusation out of his voice.

She gazed at the horizon before answering him in a monotone voice, "We're at Titan Tower." _My home_, she added in her head.

Ron snapping back to reality looked over at Raven and questioned, "Titan Tower? Didn't the letter say something about you being a Titan?"

"My friends and I fight crime."

(Shocked Silence)

"You yea-" Ron was cut off as a black aura surrounded him. He floated up five feet and stayed there.

"Fine, fine you're a superhero. Now get me down!" Ron was panicking thrashing around, trying to break free. Raven lowered him down and when his feet touched the ground the aura vanished.

Hermione who had been smirking the whole time, finally decided to air her question. "Raven are there other Titans." She said this in a most polite way. Having already seen the dark mage's angry side.

Raven smiled on the inside, glad to know one of Harry's friends had manners. Not that she reciprocated the smile on the outside of course. "Yes, that's why we're here. I wanted all of you to meet them."

Again the world turned dark.

* * *

><p>Sorry this was so short, I'm having concentration problems. Anyway write lots of reviews and I'll make sure the next chapter will be really long.<p> 


	5. Meeting the Team & Future Plans

Thank you The Raven's Nevermore, Taeniaea, ladyyuki16, and yuuki kuran for reviewing the last chapter. Anyway here's the new longer chapter, you've been waiting for. Also, Juniper Night this takes place during Harry's 5th year.

So far I'm unsure if and how this will follow the book's timeline. You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

><p>Raven had teleported us to the Titan Tower common room, to wait while she got the other members. It reminded me of the Gryffindor common room, with their giant couch and comfy atmosphere.<p>

_Maybe sometime, she can visit me at Hogwarts_. I mused, thinking of all the nook and crannies he could show Raven.

Think about the fact that Raven's a super hero and shake my head. _Who would have thought?_ I glance over at Hermione, her face full of excitement and ask, "Hey Hermione, can you believe this?"

"Its amazing, I wonder what powers they have."

Before I could respond, Raven walked in with the other Titans.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron these are some of my fellow Titans." She points to a boy. "This is BeastBoy."

He walks up and smiles. "Hi dudes!" The most noticeable things about BeastBoy: A. He is green (hair, skin, & eyes), B. he has pointy ears, and C. he has fangs.

_What is he? _

Hermione verbalized his thoughts in a small shy voice, (that Harry could not fathom to be hers), "BeastBoy, if you don't mind me asking. What exactly are you?"

BeastBoy didn't miss a beat and answered, "I'm a changeling." With as much ease as if he said the sky was blue.

"This is" Raven started, gesturing towards the girl whose hair, (if possible) was redder than Ron's.

"Hi I'm Starfire! I'm from the planet Tameranea." She said all of this with a grin, that rivaled the Cheshire cat's.

"Wait does that mean you're an alien?" Ron questioned, his eyes full of suspicion.

(Starfire nodded and the three Hogwarts's student's chins fell to the ground, anime style.)

A large man, who appeared to be robotic, stepped up and took the opportunity to introduce himself, "Hi I'm Cyborg and I'm not an alien."

Ron (still confused) wondered aloud "What are you?"

"Half man half machine."

(Ron fell to the floor anime style. Hermione rolled her eyes.)

Harry and Hermione were not fazed they had seen enough terminator movies, to know Cyborg must have been part robot.

A boy who looked like somewhat like Harry walked up and introduced himself, "My turn, I'm Robin, leader of the Teen Titans."

"So" I started with a grin, "What powers do you have?"

* * *

><p>After my teammates amazed Harry and his friends with their powers. They were especially appalled at BeastBoy's, calling him an "multi-animagus". I did something I rarely do, smile. I knew I should probably get them back, but I wanted to talk to Harry alone first. (Without his invisible friends.)<p>

We were sitting on the couch talking, Harry glanced over at me. Seizing my chance I got up and gestured for him to follow. Once we were in the hallway, the world flashed black.

* * *

><p>We were back at the roof, I guess Raven wanted to talk to me privately.<p>

"Harry, there is something I need to tell you. Well two things." She pulled her hood up.

I smile and try to lighten the mood. "Go ahead, with the life I've had nothing can surprise me."

It's true. Finding out your best friend's sister was possessed by her diary or that same friend's pet rat was an animagus in hiding or that your godfather (you never knew existed) is presumed insane and killed a man (also finding out that he is sane and innocent). Tends to make surprising a person very hard.

Her eyes once again steel themselves, "I'm going to attend Hogwarts."

"Really?" This is the best day ever. I find out I have a sister and that she going to attend Hogwarts with me.

"Yes, and there is something else." She pauses, seems like she's trying to find the words. I know the feeling.

"Raven" I start, "What is it?" She looks at me, it feels as if she staring into my soul. Then lowers her gaze and mutters.

"I-nothing, never mind."

* * *

><p>What do you think? Hope you liked it. Anyway leave me comments, suggestions, and reviews plz. Next chp will have Raven attending Hogwarts. Which house will she be sorted into? Slytherin? Gryffindor? Ravenclaw? Hufflepuff? You'll find out, next chp.<p> 


	6. Train Ride & the Sorting

Here 's the new chp. Still don't own TT or HP. In this chp Raven gets sorted! So what are you waiting for? Start reading! Also the TT in my story are based off the TV show.

* * *

><p>Here is a font guide.<p>

**Bold is sorting hat speaking**

_**Bold italic is sorting hat projecting its thoughts to Raven**_

_Plain Italic is just the character thinking._

* * *

><p>Three weeks later King's Cross . . .<p>

My teammates will still uneasy about me traveling alone, but they knew I could take care of myself. They had wanted me to wear a holowatch, but I told them technology didn't work at Hogwarts.

So I just wore civilian clothes. I was currently wearing black converse, dark boot cut jeans, a blue tee, and a dark purple hoodie (with a large hood to cover my face).

Harry promised me he would wait for me at the entrance of Platform 9 ¾.

There he was, with his back to me, talking to a snowy owl. I snuck up behind him and whispered, "Who's your friend?" He quite literally jumped. When he turned around and saw it was me. He visibly relaxed.

He shook his head muttering, _"I thought it was the twins"_. Before he answered her question. "Raven, this is my owl Hedwig. Come on let's go we don't want to miss the train."

Before I could stop him, he ran pushing his luggage cart full speed into a wall. Right when there should've been a collision, he passed through the wall. I looked around to see anyone noticed, but they were all oblivious. I sighed knowing I had to run through too. I ran forward and braced for impact. It never came, I opened my eyes to see a scarlet train.

I turned my head and located Harry, he motioned for me to come over.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts Express . . .<p>

I had gotten us a booth together with Ron and Hermione. After we had boarded Ron and I left so the girls could change and so we could as well. When we came back Raven and Hermione were discussing books.

"Raven you've already read Hogwarts a History then?"

"Yes, along with all the other assigned 5th year books."

Ron whispered, "Great now we have two Hermiones." But my mind was elsewhere. Raven was older then us, why was she reading 5th year books? I decided to voice my opinion, "Raven aren't you older than us? Why are you reading 5th year books?"

She countered, "Do I look 17?" The golden trio shook their heads no, she was the same height as them and looked the same age. Raven continued, "I decided to use it to my advantage, I also wanted to be in you year."

Raven glanced over at Ron before stating, "Go ahead ask me." Ron's expression was pure confusion, "How did you know I wanted to ask you a question?"

"Let's just say it's one of my abilities. Now ask me want you want to know."

Ron looked sheepishly at his feet before responding, "Why don't you show a lot of emotion?" Raven's face remained the same, but her eyes steeled.

"My powers are connected to my emotions, if I express to much I lose control. Which often results in things breaking." She sighed the sadness evident in the small release of emotion.

Harry sympathized Raven and commented, "I understand, once when I got really angry. I made my Aunt puff up like a balloon and float out the window."

Raven gave her best smile that she could manage. Though it only came out slightly amused.

Hermione trying to change the subject spoke up, "What house do you think you'll be in Raven?" Harry's world stopped, he had never considered that Raven might be in another house. His world restarted when Raven replied, "I don't know, tell me about the houses."

"Hufflepuff is named after Helga Hufflepuff, they're known for being loyal and fair. Ravenclaw is named after Rowena Ravenclaw, they're known for being knowledgeable and wise. Slytherin is named after Salazar Slytherin, they're known for being pure of blood and-"

Ron cut in "EVIL!" Raven winced, Hermione shot Ron a look before continuing, "Gryffindor is named after Godric Gryffindor, they're known for being brave and courageous."

Raven appeared to think about it, then stated "I'd be happy in any of the houses except for Ravenclaw. Raven in Ravenclaw, could you imagine?" They all laughed, except for Raven, who let a small smile creep across her face.

The rest of the trip to Hogwarts was uneventful, except for Harry buying the whole sweet cart and Raven's expressions when she sampled the sweets.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts . . .<p>

After they had arrived Raven and the golden trio split up. She went with the first years and the trio went to the horseless carriages. On the boat ride Raven thought the lake was beautiful, that was until she caught a glimpse of a sea harpy.

When her and the other first years arrived in the great hall, she could not help, but be in awe. The ceiling mirrored the weather outside, the effect of stars was amazing. The floating candles gave it a homey feel. Before she could study the hall more, Professor McGonagall announced it was time for the sorting.

Harry and his friends had briefly explained the sorting to her. The sorting hat would sing a song. Afterwards the sorting would begin. You would put on the hat and it would determine where you belong.

Everyone became silent, as the hat began its song.

"I may look like a worn out hat

But, I am more than just that

I'll take a peek in your head

There's not much more to be said

So which house will it be?

Hufflepuff are loyal friends

They'll stay by you till the end

Ravenclaw are very smart

They're master of their art

Slytherin is clever and quick

They'll surprise you lickety-split

Gryffindor is brave and bold

To go on an adventure, they'll never have to be told

Anew evil has begun to form

And it's not of the norm

All together the four houses must band

All together they'll make a last stand."

Everyone puzzled over the last two lines of the song. It sounded very ominous. Professor McGonagall was the first to break the silence, "Time for the sorting."

So it began, a girl going to Slytherin, a boy going to Hufflepuff, and so on and son on. Right until Raven was left standing all by herself. "Raven", Professor McGonagall called.

She walked up nervous, but on the outside she was the perfect picture of calm. She sat down on the stool and put on the hat. Right away she felt it pick at her brain.

"_**Hmm, you have an interesting past, you're also part of a prophecy. You're smart, brave, and a quick thinker. Hmm, Hufflepuff is out, so is Slytherin. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor?"**_

"_Gryffindor"_, she thought quickly.

Raven and the sorting hat weren't aware of it, but everyone was staring at them. The golden trio were used to Raven's appearance. Though to an onlooker she was quite a sight dark blue/purple hair, light amethyst eyes, and a stark red chakra.

"**WAIT A MINUTE!**" everyone froze at the yell of the sorting hat. Anyone who hadn't been watching certainly was now.

"**You're Harry's sister**?" The sorting hat asked Raven in a barely audible whisper.

"Yes", Raven replied in the same tone.

"**Then**", the hat paused taking a big breath, "**YOU BELONG IN GRYFFINDOR!**"

* * *

><p>Great Hall, few minutes earlier . . .<p>

Harry was holding his breath. He could see the hat talking to Raven. When the hat had yelled, "**WAIT A MINUTE!**" He had quite literally jumped out of his chair, Hermione had to pull him back down.

After the hat's outburst, it again started mumbling to Raven. Harry strained his ears and he caught it say, _then_. Everyone saw the hat take a big breath, and then there was no doubt. You could hear it screaming, "**YOU BELONG IN GRYFFINDOR**!" from Hogwarts to Timbuktu.

All of the students roared with amazement, disbelief, and some just to make noise. Harry caught a glimpse of Raven's expression. He had never seen her happier, she flashed a genuine smile.

Nobody noticed amidst student's yelling, but somewhere deep in the castle a window broke.

* * *

><p>Hope you like plz review and happy one day late Easter! This chp breaks my record, its five pages on word. Yay!<p> 


	7. Sorry this is so late!

**I'm not dead! (All of the people anticipating this chapter shout, "Yay!") **

**Yeah, I've been kinda busy. (Cue the list of excuses.) **

**House reconstruction, weird weather, my brother being sick then getting me sick, & then more house construction.**

**Thx to those who reviewed. Anyway here's the new chapter!**

Xxx

Harry lost sight of Raven for a moment amongst the yelling students, but then he spotted her making her way towards him. She sat on his right, between him and Hermione, leaving Ron on his left. At the staff table Dumbledore stood up from his chair waiting for silence. The students noticed and gradually got quieter.

"I hope you will be happy in your houses, if you have any questions about Hogwarts ask an upperclassman, to our upperclassmen please do your best to help the first years. Before we begin the feast, I would like to introduce our new defense against the dark arts teacher. Professor Umbridge."

"Umbitch", somebody coughed in the back of the room.

A pink clad woman he hadn't noticed before stood up. She produced a sickly sweet smile that made her look like a toad. Harry felt Raven stiffen up beside him.

"I hope to make your year at Hogwarts a memorable one and to teach how to defend yourself against the dark arts. Safely of course." Then toad-like woman sat down.

Dumbledore started again, "Before we begin I have a few more words to say. Scumble bug, ditter-wot, and gesunteit. Now let the feast begin."

No sooner than the words left Dumbledore's mouth, food appeared on the tables. There was baked turkey with cranberry sauce, savory gravy, roasted chicken breast, salty roasted potatoes, fresh steaming bread rolls and so much more.

I dove right in, piling my plate with everything, and caught Hermione rolling her eyes at me. Raven shook her head and stated what Hermione was probably thinking, "Boys will be boys." Ron mimicked had his choice, his plate loaded with food. Harry glanced over at Raven and saw she wasn't eating. She was sipping a cup of tea he hadn't noticed before.

"Raven are you going to eat anything?" He cautiously asked, not wanting to test her temper after what happened with Ron earlier. She shook her head, not meeting his gaze.

Harry inwardly sighed wondering what made Raven so down, she had been so happy just a minute ago. As he was musing over ways to make Raven smile, his scar seared with pain. It was as if he was being electrocuted, he gripped the table for fear of falling over. He locked eyes with Raven, her eyes flashed black and the pain was gone.

_What just happened?_

Xxx

I didn't mean to, I promised myself I would never use what Malchior taught me, but when I saw Harry in pain I couldn't stop myself. It was pure instinct. Maybe Umbridge had caused it, evil seemed to radiate off of her.

For the rest of the dinner I kept my head down and when anyone tried to include me in conversation, I just pretended not to hear them.

The chatter of the great hall died away, as I contemplated what happened to Harry. He had been fine one minute, but the next he doubled over in pain. I felt something dark attacking him, I didn't even stop to think, I used an incantation that expelled darkness.

He instantly recovered, then stared at me with a mix of awe and confusion. Which brought me back to the present.

Xxx

I guess I must've been deep in though for a while, so it was a surprise when I looked back at the table to see it filled with desserts. Treacle tarts, cakes, warm sugar cookies, lemon squares, orange chocolate chip cookies, and sweet jelly doughnuts as far as the eye could see.

I guess even Raven couldn't resist the allure of the sweets. When I snuck another glance she was nibbling on a small sugar cookie.

A few minutes later the tables cleared and we looked up at the Head table expectantly.

Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat, "Before we may retire to bed we must sing our school song." He flicked his wand in the air, as if flinging the dust of it. A long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself into snake-like words.

"Everyone pick their favorite tune."

The school bellowed (Raven as well, but at a whisper.)

"_Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,_

_Teach us something please,_

_Whether we be old and bald_

_Or young with scabby knees,_

_Our heads could do with filling_

_With some interesting stuff,_

_For now they're bare and full of air,_

_Dead flies and bits of fluff,_

_So teach us things worth knowing,_

_Bring back what we've forgot,_

_Just do your best, we'll do the rest,_

_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Everyone finished at different times, but surprisingly enough. Raven was the last one singing, her voice echoing hauntingly throughout the Great Hall, like a siren, though no louder than a whisper. Dumbledore conducted her last few lines with a small smile.

"Bravo, music is a magic we can all harness", Raven blushed, "I wish you all a happy year at Hogwarts. Houses follow your head boys and girls to your respective houses."

Hearing this the Heads of the Gryffindor's stood up and started leading the first years, toward Gryffindor Tower. The rest of their House followed without question.

Once we got to the shifting staircases (**the moving staircases. From this point on I will call them the shifting staircases**), I grabbed Raven's hand in my own. I had heard far to many rumors about First years accidently falling off the shifting staircases and none of them ended well.

Xxx

It was sweet of Harry to hold my hand, even though I could always levitate if fell. I could tell his intentions, by the emotions coming off of him. A mix of fear, love, and protectiveness, reminds me of my teammates when we go into battle.

I take in my surroundings. We're standing on one of the many platforms of the shifting staircases. There is a large portrait with a simple background. So simple it appears as if something was missing. Everyone is staring at it, waiting for something to happen.

Just when I thought they had lost it, a large, but pretty woman in a pink silk dress, stepped into the frame and smiled. "Password?"

With one of the heads replied, "Soaring heights."

"Have a wonderful year at Hogwarts!" The painting swings back, as if on a door and reveals a dark corridor. The trio step in and motion for me to do the same.

I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

Upon walking in, I gasped. The walls were decked in red and gold banners, the room itself was filled with couches, chairs and desks. I could easily imagine spending my time here.

Hermione led me to the girl's dorms, while the boys went to theirs. Turns out our bedroom was the third up, from the bottom of the staircase. (**IDK what level Hermione's bedroom is on. If somebody knows please tell me in the review or pm me.)**

"Your bed is the far left one by the window. You're next to me." She points to the two beds on the left side of the room. We immediately start unpacking. We quickly finished and ended up going back to the common room.

When we got back down Harry and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess. I only realized was the wizard version, when I saw Harry's pawn move on it's own.

Hermione led me off to the couch in front of the fireplace, I had a feeling she wanted to question me.

"Raven", _Looks like I was right_, "Why don't you use a wand to do magic?" Her eyes shone with curiousness.

I had prepared for this situation. I answered without hesitation, "My type of magic doesn't require a wand, though I do have one." I smile faintly at the memory. Only two weeks or so ago I visited Ollivander's, in Diagon Alley. The owner, Mr. Ollivander, had been a queer, but he did help me find a wand.

"What type of wand do you have?" Hermione's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Weeping willow wood, 10 inches."

"What's the core?"

"Secret."

"Please tell me!" Raven had a feeling Hermione would continue until she had an answer.

"Fine", she said sighing, "Raven feather."

Soon after that boys retired to their room for rest and we did the same. When we returned to our room, the other two girl who hadn't been there earlier, were asleep in bed. We were careful not to wake them as we changed into our sleepwear and into bed. Before I drifted off. I had one last thought.

_What will tomorrow bring?_

Xxx

Titan Tower

Moonlight streams in through the large windows, illuminating the two teenagers in the living room. They were standing across from one another. The boy's traffic light colored uniform, seeming to glow in the darkness. It was a stark contrast to the girl's attire, an all black magician's costume, the only thing standing out, being her sapphire eyes.

"Are you sure?" The girl asked, her voice brimming with concern.

He sighs, "Yes. I know she can take care of herself", he takes off his mask, two pairs of cerulean eyes meet, "but I'd feel better if I knew you were there to watch her back."

The girl nods, her eyes full of understanding. "I understand. I'll keep an eye on her."

The boy wonder slipped his mask back on. "Thanks." He looks back to where the female magician once was, only to see thin air. He chuckles, "Same old Zee."

Unbeknownst to anyone, there was a green fly on the wall and he had seen the whole thing.

Xxx

**Plz review! It inspires me to keep writing! If you want this to be continued I want at least two reviews.**

**P.S. I know that raven feather is not actual core. Well it could be … Well Raven's an unusual girl, it seems right that her wand core would be unusual as well.**


	8. Pureblood or Muggleborn

**Me: So sorry this is so late again.**

**BeastBoy: Why is this so late? You're not saving your home city from super villains.**

**Harry: Or defeating the Dark Lord.**

**Me: No, but I had two tests in history, then a History final, then a math final, then a English final.**

**Harry & BeastBoy: *Looks sheepishly to the ground* Sorry.**

**Me: Thank you. Harry & BB would you plz do the disclaimer?**

**BeastBoy: Zandria does not own Teen Titians.**

**Harry: Zandria does not own Harry Potter.**

**Me: All I own is the plot.**

* * *

><p>The next morning in the Great Hall …<p>

"What are you Pureblood or a muggleborn?"

Raven sighed, she had been trying to enjoy her breakfast in the Great Hall. When Malfoy appeared and refused to leave until she answered his question. She was under the impression he was bad news, from the expressions of the unkempt hair trio.

Without turning around or looking up from her food, she calmly answered, "Neither."

Raven was surprised to hear silence. She looked up, the unkempt hair trio's faces wore expressions of shock. She turned around to see Malfoy's did as well. Realizing she was watching him. He recomposed his face and snidely questioned, "Then what are you?"

Raven let four red eyes flash for a nanosecond. Malfoy jumped back and ran back to the Slytherin table.

Turning back to the table, she continued eating her food as if nothing happened.

"Raven what did you do?" Harry ventured warily. Raven could feel the slight unease in his question.

"Just a parlor trick." She said with a small smile. "What class do we have first?"

Harry glanced at Hermione and she took out her timetable, she studied it for a minute, "We have History of Magic."

* * *

><p>Across the Great Hall …<p>

A Ravenclaw ebony watched with rapt attention as Raven put Malfoy in his place.

Unlike the rest of the Great Hall's occupants, the ebony saw the quick flash of red eyes, before Malfoy had stumbled back and ran back to the Slytherin table.

She chuckled along with the others who had seen Malfoy's retreat. Thinking, _Robin's got nothing to worry about_, _nothing at all._

* * *

><p>History of Magic<p>

Harry looked over at Raven. She, just like Hermione, _seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns's voice _**(1)**. She and Hermione were immune, rapidly taking notes. Unlike the rest of the class, who like Harry, was struggling to keep awake.

When class ended, he asked Raven what she thought about it. Her answer caught him by surprise, "It's much better compared to learning from the monks."

"Monks?", _where did she get taught by monks?_

"Azarath", she said it as if explained everything.

"Azarath? Where's that?" Hermione questioned, she and Ron had walked up as the siblings conversed.

Harry watched as Raven tactfully changed the subject, "What's our next class? We don't want to be late."

Hermione snapped to academic mode at the mention of being late to class and took out her timetable, "Potions".

He and Ron simultaneously let out a groan, while Hermione gave them look. He noticed that Raven only seemed amused.

* * *

><p>In the Dungeons, Potions Class<p>

"Who can tell me the effects of the Draught of Peace?"

Usually it was only Hermione who raised her hand in Snape's class. Today something exceptional happened, a second person raised their hand.

Snape noticed this, "You", he said, pointing to Raven, "Tell me."

Raven answered calmly not faltering at all under Snape's piercing gaze, "The Draught of Peace is a potion, which relieves anxiety and agitation."**(2)**

"Correct", Snape examined Raven, probably taking in her indigo hair and violet eyes, "You are new to the school, what is your name?"

Raven didn't miss a beat, "Raven Roth".

Snape's eyes gleamed in the dim lighting, "Well Miss Roth, can you list the ingredients of the Draught of Peace".

Raven nodded, "Powdered moonstone, Syrup of hellebore, Powdered porcupine quills, Valerian root, and Powdered unicorn horn."

Nobody could deny the look of amazement that crossed Snape's face. "Five points to Gryffindor."

* * *

><p><strong>(1)<strong> Got this quote from one of the book

**(2)** Got this from Harry Potter Wiki

I am out for summer break so updates shouldn't take so long any more. Sorry this is so late again.


	9. Divination

**Here's the new chp. Sorry it's late, but my computer broke. But I have a new one. **

* * *

><p>Lunch, Great Hall . . .<p>

Students and teachers chatted and munched on their food like any day. That is all, but Harry who was deep in thought.

He was starting to wonder if he was going crazy. After Raven had answered both of Snape's questions, he hadn't bothered the Gryffindors all day. The rest of class he had them study from their books, while he had looked through the books in his personal library.

If that wasn't enough Malfoy hadn't looked their way once. Let alone come over and annoy them.

Finally he couldn't take it.

"Raven what did you do to scare to scare Malfoy?"

Surprised at his outburst Raven jumped and her glass shattered. She gave him gave him a glare that rivaled McGonagall's.

Hermione quick to react took out her wand, "Scourgify". Instantly the shattered glass and spilt water were gone. She as well fixed him a glare.

"Sorry", he said sheepishly, "But what did you do to scare Malfoy?"

He knew his friends' interest was peaking, but one glance Raven and he knew she wouldn't tell.

Though to his surprise she answered, "I was just being myself." After that Raven seemed to close in on herself and wouldn't talk for the rest of lunch. Despite the trio efforts, she only spoke to ask which class was next.

Hermione checked her timetable, "You guys have Divination, and I have double Ancient Runes. You'll see me fourth period."

Raven not meeting Hermione's eyes asked, "Why don't you have Divination?"

* * *

><p>North Tower, Divination . . .<p>

Raven didn't know what to make of the Divination classroom.

At least twenty small, circular tables were crammed inside it, all surrounded by chintz armchairs and fat little pouffes. Everything was lit with dim, crimson light; the curtains at the windows were all closed, and the many lamps were draped with dark red scarves. It was stiflingly warm, and the fire, which was burning under the crowded mantelpiece, was giving off a heavy, sickly sort of perfume as it heated a large copper kettle. The shelves running around the circular walls were crammed with dusty-looking feathers, stubs of candles, many packs of tattered playing cards, countless silvery crystal balls and a huge array of teacups. **(1)**

The teacher's appearance didn't help her first impression of the class either. Her hair was dirty blonde and billowed in all directions. Her glasses magnified her eyes, which seemed to fixate on something the students didn't see.

By the end of class Raven could see why Hermione dropped Divination. Professor Trelawney was crazy.

It probably didn't help that when Professor Trelawney first saw her she asked if she was real. Or that Raven, Harry, and Ron had successfully screed their crystal ball.

"_Are you real? Are you a vision?" _

_Raven, Harry, and Ron looked up from the crystal ball they were supposed to be scrying._

_She tried her best not to sound sarcastic as she answered, but she failed, "As far as I know and what my friends tell me, I am real." She didn't have to look to know the snickering trying to be covered by coughing was Ron and Harry._

_Raven turned back to the crystal ball, only to be interrupted again, but this time by Harry and Ron. _

_They spoke in unison their voices though at a whisper filled with horror, "The Dark Mark." _

_Out of the swirling mist formed a skull with a snake protruding from the jaw in a knot._

It also it didn't help that the boys wouldn't tell her what "The Dark Mark" was and ignored her questions for the rest of class.

If her first class of Divination was anything to go by, then it was going to be an interesting school year.

xxx

**(1) Got from one of the first book.**

Review?

Sorry this was short.


	10. IMPORTANT!

First off sorry for those of you thought this was a new chapter. As you can see it isn't.

I have a question for this story's readers. The next chapter is ready to go except for one thing.

**Pairings**

For the Harry Potter series, pairings will stick to cannon. I think I'll do hints of the pairings. I want to focus more on the Teen Titans pairings and that is where the problems lay.

Personally I'm a RobxRae fan, but I can appreciate a good BBxRae fanfiction. So I'm torn on what pairing to do.

So that is where** YOU **the** REVIEWERS **will tell me in a** REVIEW **or** PM** which pairing your prefer.

So RaexRob or BBxRae?

So please **REVIEW**!

* * *

><p><strong>Review fast and the chapter will be today.<strong>


	11. Fainting,Grenades,& shrieking Umbridge

**Here's the new chapter. T******hank you for all of the reviews!****

**Anyway on with the show! Or is it Story? *shrugs* Oh well …**

* * *

><p>Titan Tower …<p>

Robin sat alone in the Tower common room. Cyborg was working on his "baby", Starfire was at the mall of shopping, and Beastboy … well he didn't know where BeastBoy was.

He was updating Raven's file in the family section. Her file was the longest out of all the Titans' original, North, East, South, and West. It was an understatement to say she had a complicated past.

Just as he was pondering if Harry should have a file, BeastBoy walked in. Looking up from the computer Robin asked, "What's up BB?"

BeastBoy smiled showing off his single fang. "Nothing," Robin had a feeling there was going to be a but, "but who is Zatanna and why did you ask her to watch Raven?"

Sometimes he hated being right.

* * *

><p>Study of Ancient Runes …<p>

Should he tell her?

When he and Ron refused to tell Raven what the Dark Mark was she resorted to glaring daggers at them. Then when she asked Hermione and she did the same. _Well … they're very lucky looks can't kill_, He thought to himself.

Raven had only stopped glaring at them to take notes and he had a feeling as soon as class was over she would start again. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

"Mr. Potter what does Ehwaz mean?" Harry was snapped from his thoughts with Professor Babbling's question.

"Uh", he glanced at Raven a small smile flitting across her face and knew she was enjoying watching him suffer, as most siblings would in the situation, "defense?" He guessed.

"Incorrect, does anyone know the correct answer?" Harry watched as Raven's smile grew as she raised her hand.

Professor Babbling turned toward his sister, "Raven is it?"

She nodded, " Ehwaz means partnership."

"Correct, three points to Gryffindor." Raven's smile started to rival the Cheshire cat's, when they heard a crash from somewhere in the castle. I raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed.

* * *

><p>Titan Tower …<p>

BeastBoy raised an eyebrow at his team leader. All of the logic he provided was sound, but something wasn't right. Usually when Robin gave him or the team an explanation for one of his decisions, it was short and to the point. But in this instance, that was not the case. Even as he was thinking this over Robin was still giving reasons for Zatanna to watch over Raven. BeastBoy decided to test his theory.

He took his chance when Robin had paused in mid-sentence to take a breath, "Dude! You have a crush on her!" Robin's face instantly reddened. He was right! Seeing the blush appearing on the Boy Wonder's face he knew it for sure. Now, he smiled evilly on the inside, he could do this.

"Robin and Rae-Rae sitting in a tr-" A disk grenade was thrown at his chest, interrupting his song. Robin was holding the remote to it and he did not look happy.

"One. More. Word. And I will press this button Garfield." Robin growled. If the bomb stuck to his chest wasn't obvious indicator that Robin was angry, there was also the fact that he had used his real name. Or the fact that BeastBoy had never told Robin his real name. Yeah, he was definitely in trouble.

* * *

><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom …<p>

Raven and the unkempt hair trio were sitting in the Defense Against the Darks Arts classroom waiting for Umbridge. Most of the other students were goofing off, so Raven took the opportunity to question the trio yet again.

"Tell me what the Dark Mark means."

"No." They replied in unison. She was starting to get seriously annoyed, if they keep refusing to tell her what the Dark Mark meant for much longer, she might show them what she did to Malfoy.

"Tell me or I'll do to you guys what I did to Malfoy."

"No." They replied yet again in unison. She noticed Ron start to sweat a little and she produced a devilish smile, he would be the first to fall.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." She pulled up her hood (she transfigured her cloak to be like the uniform robe, just with a hood) and let the shadow cover her face. She gestured for the trio to come closer and they did. (Though Hermione had to pull Ron forward.)

In a Nano-second her violet were gone, replaced with four blood red eyes. Ron fainted on the spot, she caught him using telekinesis, keeping him upright as not to attract attention. Whereas Harry and Hermione only stared open jawed.

Unbeknownst to Raven and the unkempt hair trio Umbridge decided to walk in at that moment. She saw Raven's eyes and shrieked, "THE MINISTRY WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS!"

At Umbridge's shriek everyone turned to see her retreating figure, Raven's eyes' returned to normal, and Ron awoke with a, "Wuah happened?"

Raven turned to the trio. "Will you tell me what the Dark Mark is now?"

Harry stared at her, his voice filled with awe, "You just made Ron faint, our new D.A.D.A. teacher run out of the room screaming, and the first thing you do is ask about the Dark Mark?"

She gave him a look that would make Professor McGonagall proud.

The boy who lived threw his hands up in frustration, "Fine it's Voldemort's mark!" At the name Voldemort several students gasped, Harry only rolled his eyes.

Hermione looked at Harry, Raven, then Ron, and the door and said questionably, "I guess there's no class."

Raven nodded and pulled down her hood. Thinking Ron could stand on his own, she dropped the telekinesis and he fell to the floor.

She stared at him. Then at Harry and Hermione, an embarrassed, "Oops" left her lips. "Is there a nurse's office somewhere?"

* * *

><p>A few minutes later in the Medical Wing …<p>

They had taken Ron to the medical wing, via Locomotor charm, and were now being interrogated by Madam Pomfrey.

"So could any of you explain how Mr. Weasley fainted, regained consciousness, and then was knocked out?"

Raven looked at Hermione, Hermione looked at Harry, Harry looked at both Raven and Hermione.

When it became apparent neither Hermione nor Raven was going to explain, Harry knew he'd have to explain.

He looked the nurse straight in the eye, "Madam Pomfrey, with all due respect, I don't think you'd believe me."

She stared long and hard at him, and then sighed, "Knowing you Mr. Potter you're probably correct." She turned to look at Ron lying in the cot, then turned back to face them. "Mr. Weasley should come around sometime before dinner. Come back and check on him sometime before then."

The three Gryffindors quickly exited the Hospital Wing and headed for the Common Room.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of the chapter. How did you like Raven's first class with Umbridge? <strong>

**Sorry to the BBxRae fans, but RaexRob won fair and square.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review.**


	12. Figures

**Me: *chuckles nervously* It's been a while since I updated.**

**_*dodges tomato thrown at her__*_**

**Me: I'm Sorry! I was without Wi-Fi for two weeks and then had family stay over for a week, then had school start.**

***_another thrown tomato hits its mark at center of her face_***

**Me: I deserve that! **

***_more tomatoes hit her face_* **

**Fred & George: *appearing out of nowhere* You really do deserve that.**

**Me: I know!**

**Fred & George: You also deserve this. *both hold up tomatoes and grin wickedly***

**Me: Ahhh! *runs away screaming***

**Fred: Zandria does not own Harry Potter.**

**George: Zandria does not own Teen Titans.**

**Fred & George: All she owns is the plot and the tomatoes about to be thrown at her. **

* * *

><p>At Titans Tower …<p>

"Okay", BeastBoy started again after Robin had detached the disc grenade from his chest, "I understand why you sent Zatanna watch over Raven, but who is she?"

Robin wondered to himself, _what did I do to deserve this?_ Followed by, _maybe I should reattach that disc grenade_.

"Earth to Robin, do you read?"

The changeling's question brought back the Teen Wonder from his thoughts.

Sighing he knew he had to say it. "She's my ex-girlfriend."

* * *

><p>Medical Wing …<p>

_After two hours in their Common Room of Harry and Hermione unsuccessfully trying to get answers out of Raven. They decided to grab Ron from the Medical Wing._

Ron was very confused why he was in the Medical Wing, but after Harry and Hermione explaining, Raven apologizing, the redhead got very quiet.

* * *

><p>Back at Titan Tower<p>

"Let me get this straight, you sent your ex-girlfriend to watch over the girl you're secretly in love with?" BeastBoy asked in disbelief.

"Yep."

"And why did you pick your ex-girlfriend for this?"

Robin was seriously starting to consider reattaching that disc grenade.

* * *

><p>The Great Hall …<p>

When the unkempt hair trio and the Titan arrived they noticed the staff table was missing a certain pink toad. Which caused all of the four Gryffindors to smile.

After Harry and Hermione tried to start a conversation, Raven and Ron remained quiet. Raven's silence seemed to be in guilt, whereas Ron's silence seemed to be him in deep thought.

Ron kept looking at Raven curiously. It wasn't until halfway to the meal he actually spoke to her or at all. He looked straight at Raven his face dead serious. "Will you do that thing to my brothers?" Raven's face was priceless; simultaneously all of the Slytherins' glasses broke.

Raven didn't get a chance to answer right away, Slytherins were yelling accusing each other and other houses of causing the glasses to break. Finally Professors Snape used the Sonorous spell.

"Silence!" His house quieted immediately. "I suggest all Slytherin students use the 'Scourgify' charm." The Slytherins students did so and the Great Hall returned to its usual chatter, except for a couple of Slytherins who were glaring at various houses.

Raven turned back from the spectacle to face Ron. Answering with smile, "If the situation presents itself."

Harry smiled to himself. Raven was loosening up.

* * *

><p>Back at Titans Tower …<p>

"As for why I assigned her, she's the only who could do it."

"And?" BeastBoy urged him to continue.

"Long story short. We met through the hero business and clicked instantly. We were best friends."

"We eventually tried dating, decided we rather be friends and stayed close. I consider her my sister."

BeastBoy shook his head. "Dude, pretty that's farfetched."

Robin rolled his eyes underneath his mask. _Figures I actually tell him something about my past and he doesn't believe it._

BeastBoy interrupting his thoughts interjected, "Oh and by the way I saw your eyes."

Robin couldn't deny it._ The world hates me._

* * *

><p>Later that Night, in the Common Room …<p>

Harry and Hermione had finished their homework and had gone to bed. Raven had finished her homework and was reading a book in the Common Room. Ron was still working on homework and was sitting across the room from Raven.

Raven sitting on the couch in front of the fireplace, while Ron sat at one of the desks. They were the only ones in the Common Room and all was quiet.

Until the twins came in, and of course the twins being well … the twins, they were immediately attracted to Raven's peculiar appearance.

Appearing on both sides of Raven and catching her off guard. They started rapidly asking her questions.

"Are you eyes really violet?"

"What's that stone on your head?"

"Did you dye your hair indigo?"

Abruptly slamming her book she silenced the twins, but only for a moment.

"Are you friends with Ron?"

"Why is your skin grayish?"

"Are you a muggleborn?"

She glanced at Ron, and saw him pointing at his eyes and motioning back to her. Understanding she nodded.

She pulled up her hood and stood up. Then motioned for the twins to come closer. They eagerly did and didn't see what was coming. In a nanosecond her violet eyes were replaced with four crimson eyes.

"Fred run for it!"

"I'm George you're Fred!"

Both boys panicked and ran out of the Common Room through the portrait.

As soon as they left her eyes quickly returned to violet, with there only being two.

Turing towards the now clapping Ron she asked, "Was that what you had in mind?"

* * *

><p>Common Room, one hour later …<p>

While Raven had gone up to bed after fulfilling his request, Ron had stayed in the Common Room (homework now long done) waiting for his brothers.

He heard the creak of the portrait and saw his brothers peek their heads in. He decided to throw them a bone.

"Come on in, she's gone."

Fred commented, "You could've warned us mate."

George mumbled under his breath, "Bet she's a half-demon."

Ron shrugged and walked toward the dorms and said over his shoulder, "I don't know about half-demon, but she is Harry's sister."

Fred turned to George. "Since when did Harry have a sister?"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Review?<strong>

**Fred: How dare you ask for reviews after the stunt you pulled!**

**Me: Do I want to know where George is?**

**Fred: He's hanging out with that Speedy kid. Apparently George thinks he's a long lost Weasley.**

**Me: That cannot end well. At least he didn't think Mas y Menos are Weasleys. I don't think I could handle a set of wizard twins and a set of super speed twins.**

**Fred: That just gave me a great idea. *dissapaperates* **

**Me: *sighs* That cannot end well either. All of this just cause I asked for reviews.**


	13. Dentention and Surnames

**George: I'm telling you you're a Weasley!**

**Speedy: Well I'm telling you I'm a Harper!**

_**Fred apparates next to George **_

**Fred: Leave it George.**

**George: Why?**

_**The young archer took this chance and ran away.**_

**George: Aww, Fred you let him get away.**

**Fred: Never mind him there's a set of redheaded speedster twins, just waiting to be converted.**

**George: Wicked.**

**Fred: I know, but we should probably handle Zandria. If she gets to those twins first its game over.**

_**Zandria steps through an orange portal with laptop in hand**_

**Zandria: Nice try boys, but I don't have time for this.**

**Fred & George: Why?**

**Zandria: A reviewer has a tomato.**

**Fred: I see …**

**George: In that case, Zandria does not own Harry Potter.**

**Fred: Or Teen Titans.**

**Zandria: All I own is the plot.**

* * *

><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts …<p>

_To make up for the fact that they had missed yesterday's class Harry and all the other fifth years had to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts first thing after breakfast. (Which during that breakfast, the normally jovial Weasley twins were glaring at Ron and Raven, who both seemed to be purposely acting like angels)._

"Hem hem." Umbridge's 'cough' snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Today we will be studying Magical Defense Theory. Everyone might as well put away their wands, we will only be reading today. We will be starting at Chapter one and ending at Chapter three."

Everyone let out an audible groan. As Umbridge started to pass out books, Raven's hand shot up.

Umbridge saw this and nodded. "Yes Miss …"

"Raven." She answered confidently.

"Your surname?" Questioned the pink toad.

"I don't have one."

"Detention, do not tell lies in this class."

_She doesn't have a surname?_ Harry thought to himself.

Raven cut in to Harry's thoughts. "Back to my question Professor, will we only be studying Magical Theory for the year?"

"Yes." Replied Umbridge.

"But Professor, if we only know Magical Theory how will we ever defend ourselves?"

"Who would ever attack children?" Umbridge countered, even more sickly sweet. At this his blood was boiling.

Not being able to stand it any longer he shouted "How about Voldemort!" There were many gasps at the mention of the Dark Lord's name, though he was glad to see none of his friends did.

"You-know-who is gone-"

"No he isn't! I saw him kill Cedric Diggory!" Harry cut in.

"Lies! Detention!"

"Professor!" his sister jumping in and trying to defend him, "Isn't that a bit harsh?"

"Five points from Gryffindor."

_Thus began the hatred of the pink toad ..._

* * *

><p>Later, Detention with Umbridge …<p>

"You will both write lines." Umbridge said as she handed them both parchment and quills.

"Professor don't we need ink?" Raven questioned. She was sitting next to him at a long desk.

"No, these are special quills."

Harry inspected the quills they were supposed to use, they appeared normal, though they were very long and were black as night.

Breaking him from his thoughts Umbridge spoke again, "You will both be writing 'I must not tell lies'".

Thinking aloud he asked, "How many times?"

Umbridge had returned to her desk and looked up. "As many times as it takes to sink in."

He looked to Raven who mouthed 'wait'.

She took his quill and hers in one hand and muttered something under her breath. The quills didn't change, but Raven seemed pleased. She handed him back his quill and motioned for him to write.

Experimentally he wrote 'I' on his parchment and saw the quill made no mark. Raven mirrored him and got the same results.

Smirking Raven announced, "Professor, our quills won't write."

Umbridge flinched "Excuse me?"

"Our quills won't write." Again repeated Raven.

At Umbridge's stunned expression Harry suggested, "I think they need ink."

* * *

><p>That night in the Common Room …<p>

_Harry and Raven didn't get back to the Common Room until late. Umbridge had kept them in detention demanding to know what they did to the quills. Harry had accused her of being barmy, Umbridge had taken them to the Headmaster's office. Long story short Harry and Raven were off the hook and Umbridge was getting a check-up from Madam Pomfrey on account of her thinking quills didn't need ink. When they had arrived back to their House, everyone was in their dorms, leaving the siblings alone in the Common Room to complete their homework. _

Harry looked over at Raven, sitting across from him at one of the desks. She was focusing intently on the book in front of her. His thoughts traveled back to back to Umbridge's class. Did she really not have a surname? Harry hadn't known Raven for a long time, but she didn't seem like the type to joke. Considering the fact that she was his adopted sister maybe she didn't have parents. No parents equals no surname. Or maybe she didn't like her parent? So she doesn't use their name.

Harry realized he wasn't going to get any work done until he knew.

Deciding there was no way to lead in to it he decided to be blunt. "Raven, why don't you have a surname?"

Raven looked up from her work.

She gave half smile. "I wondered when you'd ask that. As for my surname, I just don't have one."

"You can have mine." She was his sister, plus they didn't want a repeat of tonight.

Raven tilted her head, seemingly in thought. "I still need a middle name though."

Harry sighed, he hadn't thought about that.

"What about Lily?" Raven asked, "You know in honor of your mother. Would you mind? I'd understand if you do."

_It fits_, he thought. _I'm Harry James Potter and she'd be Raven Lily Potter._

"Sure I don't mind."

"Harry do you mind if I borrow your owl?"

* * *

><p>Titan Tower, common room ...<p>

He had been surprised to receive a letter from Raven, then again he was surprised to receive anything from Raven, plus there was also the fact it had been delivered by a white owl. Opening it up he wasn't sure what to expect.

_Robin,_

_I know its been driving you crazy not to have a full name on my Titan file. I now have a full name, Raven Lily Potter. Also have you heard of a __super villain called Voldemort? I heard of him and had a feeling he's dangerous, his mark is a skull with a snake through the jaw tied in a knot. _

_Thought you should know, Raven_

"Voldemort?" Robin while tapping his chin, "Why does that sound familiar?"

Shrugging his shoulders he sat down at one of the computers and updated Raven's file.

"Raven Lily Potter" he said to himself, "the Potter part is obviously from Harry, but what of the Lily?"

Sighing he muttered, "Too many mysteries too little time."

* * *

><p><strong>Zandria: Any suggestions for more Raven messing with Umbridge? Or any suggestions in general? I need some more ideas. Tell me through pm or review.<strong>


	14. Quills

**Zandria: Readers and reviewers, thank you for all the favorites and reviews, they're very appreciated. Sorry this is late, life got in the way. This story grew much bigger than anticipated, I'm glad, but also having a hard time keeping up. I'm still a fairly new author. I know how annoying it is to read a story that never updates, I'll try to do better. Also sorry for grammar errors, I know I need to improve. Sorry this is a short chapter.**

**Ron: Can Harry, Hermione, and I do the disclaimer?**

**Zandria: Sure.**

**Ron: Zandria does not own Harry Potter.**

**Harry: Zandria does not own Teen Titans.**

**Hermione: All she owns is the plot.**

* * *

><p>Defense Against the Dark Arts …<p>

"Do you have a surname today?" Inquired Umbridge.

Raven looked up from the book she had been pretending to read. (She, like Hermione, had already finished the book.)

"Yes. My surname is Potter." With that she returned to pretend reading. She felt pride in her name, it was hers and nobody could deny her of it.

"That's impossible." Umbridge stated in her sickly sweet tone.

"Check your roster sheet." She replied firmly, looking up from her book.

"Gladly."

Raven could feel Umbridge's confidence rising and smiled.

The professor went to office and returned with a folder.

"Let's see", began the toad, her finger going down the list, "Potter, Harry and Potter, Raven." The toad paled and checked the paper. "Siblings?" she croaked.

Smirking Raven nodded, out of the corner of her eye she could see Harry smirking as well.

* * *

><p>Titan Tower, Roof …<p>

He had been training on the roof (less chance of someone interrupting him) when a dove flew up to him. If he hadn't already received an owl, he would've shooed it away, but like last time there was a letter attached.

He untied the letter and saw it addressed to him, "To Rob From ZZ". _Zatanna_, he thought. She was the only Z.Z. he knew.

_Dear Robin,_

_Raven's with her brother and friends, they mesh well._

_Though there is one teacher that seems evil as, what's his name. Sade? She has interesting detention methods to say the least. She makes kids write lines with a quill, which writes in their own blood. Her name is Umbrigde, want me to handle her? _

_~Zatanna_

"Hmm", he mused aloud, "doesn't Kid Wykkyd owe a favor?"

* * *

><p>The next day, at Hogwarts, Professor Umbridge's office …<p>

"Why can't I find those quills?" Umbridge shrieked.

One of the many kittens on her office wall china had observed her search looking for her detention quills for ages.

"Wait a minute, where are any of my quills?"

The toad woman did a quick search of her office and came up empty handed.

He laughed silently at her predicament. As if hearing him, she turned and walked over to him.

"Who came in here and stole my quills?"

"Some kid." He meowed.

"Who?" She growled.

"I don't know," he paused, rubbing his face with his paw, "some boy stepped through a portal."

* * *

><p><em>Dear Zatanna,<em>

_Thanks for the update and the villain's name is Slade, by the way. As for Umbridge, I got Kid Wykkyd to cover it. He owed me._

_-Robin_

* * *

><p><strong>Zandria: Thanks to Jostanos for her review, I'll definitely use one or two of those ideas. If anyone else has any ideas, please pm me or tell me through review. Also just saw "Wreck-It Ralph" and I now have a new ship.<strong>


	15. The Start of Something New

Readers, I am so very sorry for my absence, I made plans and then life happened. I'm not going to bore you with what happened, but thank you for all the faves and follows despite me not updating.

This is something short just to get the story started again and to lead into the more interesting parts.

* * *

><p>Nearly indistinguishable from the dark castle filled with no light due to the time of night, there was a dark-hooded figure. It moved silently with purpose, it only paused when it came to an indoor gargoyle.<p>

It mumbled something and the gargoyle disappeared, leaving a spiral staircase in its place.

The figure seemed to glide up the staircase and exited to a warmly lit room. The light revealed the figure to be a student.

Across the room was a desk at which sat the headmaster, he nodded to his visitor. He put his hands in a steeple. "How may I help you Miss Potter?"

The student, now identified, pulled down her hood, revealing a small smirk. "I have some questions for you Subla."

* * *

><p>The next day all of the students were greeted with more Educational Decrees outside the Great Hall. The wall was growing close to filled and each time Filch had to hammer another he had to get a taller latter. Though there was a growing hope with each taller latter, that Filch would fall off.<p>

Each passing decree was getting more and more ridiculous, and this happened to be the topic of the Golden Trio and Raven this morning.

"At this rate Hogwarts will be a dictatorship!" Ron complained.

Raven looked over her shoulder, across the room Umbridge was walking through the rows between tables, making her "adjustments". Pushing boys and girls apart, confiscating a muggle book from a student, or using magic to adjust multiple students' uniform.

She shook her head and turned back to the table, "It already is."

Harry lowered his eyes, "We have do something, we're not learning anything. Theory does nothing in real life, nobody's learning how to defend themselves."

"I agree, but if you want to do something, you have to have a place to do it."

Harry nodded in agreement to his sister's statement. "Where could we do something?"

"What about the Shrieking Shack?" Ron piped up.

It was quickly dismissed as being to small.

As small as a mouse Hermione spoke up, "I think I have an idea."

* * *

><p>One by one they approached people, sometimes as a group and sometimes individually, who they knew would be interested and those individual would ask others they knew of. Slowly their group accumlated students from all houses, even some Slytherin.<p>

It was then they knew they needed a name, something to unify them.

At their first meeting in the Room of Requirement, their name was decided. In passing they would refer to their organization as the D.A., but in the safety of their meeting spot they would be known as, Dumbledore's Army.


	16. Ron has an Idea and Redecoration

**Though I wish I did, I do not own Harry Potter or Teen Titans.**

* * *

><p>With each passing meeting of the D.A. they grew more and more powerful. Not just in strength or in numbers, but in the new bonds they formed.<p>

Even those not in the D.A. noticed it. Most dismissed as the students having a common enemy, but the common enemy saw it as a threat.

A new Educational Decree graced the walls outside the Great Hall.

* * *

><p>Educational Decree 128: "No student organization, society, team, group or club may exist without The knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor."<p>

* * *

><p>This was the topic of their morning breakfast.<p>

"I think we all know that Umbridge is suspecting something, but I have a feeling she doesn't know quite what it is."

Harry nodded in agreement with his sister, "I think she's more annoyed that not as many students seem to fear her any more." He glanced over his shoulder at the staff stable. Umbridge seemed to detest the lack of fear in the Great Hall. While the other teachers, even Snape, seemed to enjoy the pink toad's displeasure.

Hermione interrupted his train of thought, "We need a better way to tell people when we want to have meeting. Seeing a Gryffindor walk up to a Slytherin with out a fight ensuing is suspicious enough, but seeing that happen three or more times a week? People will start asking questions."

Raven agreed, "You're right, but however we choose to do this it has to be inconspicuous."

"Are owls out of the question?" Asked Ron.

They thought about it and decided an owl can be to easily intercepted. Ron took up the cliche thinking pose, rubbing his non-existent goatee.

They were silent for a few minutes all thinking, until Ron spoke up. "I think I have an idea."

Surprised, his friends waited for him to elaborate. He seemed to realize they were waiting in suspense, "Actually I'm going to go to library to see if this is possible before I tell you."

He gathered his book-bag and left, presumably to the library.

While Raven was only slightly surprised at this development, Harry and Hermione were in disbelief.

"Harry did Ron just really go to the library without some dragging him?"

Harry slowly nodded, "He just went of his free will to a place filled with books."

* * *

><p>Raven thought Harry and Hermione were overreacting. It wasn't until she reached out empathically, that she truly understood how out of character this was.<p>

She found herself like Harry and Hermione, hounding Ron for answers and becoming frustrated when he would only shake his head 'no' and mouthed 'lunch', during class. She was starting to think that Ron was almost as annoying as Beastboy.

* * *

><p>When their class was dismissed for lunch it took all of Hermione's self control not to grab Ron and drag him to the Great Hall. Looking over at Harry and Raven they seemed to be dealing with the same thing as well.<p>

When they finally arrived at the Great Hall, Ron wanted to do nothing more than stuff his face. It took Raven threatening to repeat the Malfoy incident with Ron that finally got him to talk.

"What is the most common thing in the world?" Ron paused for dramatic effect. "Money. Here in the Wizarding world each coin has a serial number, the serial number stands for the Goblin that minted it. Absolutely nobody looks at the serial code on coin, plus there are so many that nobody would be able to tell if it was altered. Do you get what I'm saying?"

It made perfect sense to her, "The Protean charm?" Both Harry and Raven looked at her in confusion, so she decided to elaborate. "If I cast the Protean charm on two coins and changed the serial code on one coin, the other coin would automatically change to match."

Ron nodded, "So if we distributed coins, like Galleons, we would have a code. 600 would mean six'o clock, 700 would mean 7'o clock, and so and so forth. And if we had to cancel a meeting we would put 000."

Hermione was genuinely surprised at Ron's ingenuity. "Brilliant Ron, I wonder why I didn't think of that?" Ron beamed her compliment.

"How did you think of that Ron?" Questioned Harry.

Ron rubbed the back of his neck and his face reddened, "I remembered reading about something similar in comic book."

"Regardless.", Hermione turned surprised to hear Raven talking, as she usually didn't say much, "Good idea."

* * *

><p>Shortly after Galleons with the Protean charm were distributed among Dumbledore's Army. The students interacted less outside of the D.A., but some acted more rebellious towards Umbridge.<p>

A more memorable incident was when Fred dared George to write 'I told you I was hard core' with Umbridge's blood quill. The pink toad had fumed.

Though what made her the most mad was seeing a lack of scars on her students' hands. The D.A. met almost nightly and every evening Raven had taken to healing anyone who had used the blood quill recently. It was quite entertaining to see the toad's shocked face at the sight of unscarred hands.

While the twins continued to sell their 'illegal' sweets and other products, they were unknowably being out-pranked.

* * *

><p>In her spare time Raven did small acts that that she didn't consider pranking, she preferred the term 'redecorating'.<p>

One night in Umbridge's office she switched anything that had a cat or kitten on it, with the same object featuring a toad.

There was the time she made everything in the room black or gray and made anything that was soft fluffy to be bristly and sharp.

On one occasion she emptied the entire office and recreated it in the dungeons. (It had taken three days for Umbridge to locate her belongings, because she refused to consider someone would so 'horrible' as to leave her 'precious' things in the dungeons.)

Yes, Raven had grown quite fond of 'redecorating'.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? The next chapter will feature some more Teen Titans.<strong>


	17. Pranks and the Inquisitorial Squad

**This would've been out earlier except I kept rewriting the ****beginning and ending of this chapter because I wasn't satisfied.**

**-Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, because if I did the show "Teen Titans Go!" would not exist. I also do not own Harry Potter, though that would be pretty cool.**

* * *

><p>Titans' Tower, Roof ...<p>

Robin was training on the roof again. Ever he had received a letter on the roof, he had taken to training and spending most of his time up there. He was easily able to receive letters and he was away from prying eyes, specifically BeastBoy.

Even under the threat of Bird-a-rangs, grenades, and other weapons at the Boy Wonder's disposal, the changeling consistently made comments that endangered his well-being.

Robin rolled his eyes at the thought of BeastBoy's latest antic, it hadn't ended well for him. The only reason why the green boy wasn't still hanging upside down and gagged, was that Cyborg had found BeastBoy an hour earlier. When Cyborg had asked him about it, he gave him the same answer Batman gave Superman when the prior glued the Flash to a wall. '_He was dangerously pushing the limits of my patience._'

He paused in his exercises, and looked out to the horizon and sighed. Still nothing.

* * *

><p>Titans' Tower Garage ...<p>

"Friend Cyborg?" At hearing his name said Titan looked up from his project to see the resident alien. "Do you know where Robin is?"

Cyborg smirked, Starfire's favorite place to be was next to Robin. It wasn't out of love or crush, but she fallowed him like a younger sister fallowed an older brother. He thought it was kinda cute. Whenever she wasn't preoccupied she wanted to be near him and generally this didn't bother anybody. Though occasionally Robin hid from the girl cause he needed space.

"Cyborg?" He shook his to bring himself out from his thoughts and turned towards Starfire.

"I think he's in the gym Star."

"Thank you friend!" The girl flew off.

He chuckled at her behavior and went back to his previous thoughts and project.

Apparently wherever Raven had gone to spend time with her brother, no technology could function. Ever the paranoid Leader, Robin had made Raven take along one of the communicators. Though Raven was proven to be right and at some point when her communicator disappeared on their scanner.

Robin however, even though receiving communications from Raven through an alternate source, that he didn't reveal, but was still not satisfied. He told Cyborg to alter the communicators to work, but he didn't have any luck. Yet, Robin still pushed for him to keep trying.

Regardless of if it was or wasn't working, Cyborg knew the real reason why Robin was pushing him for it. It was the same thing BB had been '_dangerously pushing the limits of patience for_'. Yep, Robin liked the other resident bird in the tower. But the birds romance wasn't the only romance budding in Tower. He knew for a fact BB had a thing for Starfire.

Again he chuckled, Titans' Tower was starting to resemble E-harmony.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, Common Room ...<p>

"We need to do something to send Umbridge running!" George brought his fist down on the table.

His brother raised an eyebrow, "What do you propose Feorge?"

"Something with Raven, if she does anything similar to what she did to us Umbridge will have to leave!"

Raven who had been standing in the girls' dormitory doorway, stepped in the room with a smirk on her face. "Can I be of assistance?"

The twins locked eyes and mimicked her expression. With Raven on her side, they knew they could create some wicked mischief.

Raven liked the gleam in their eyes. "How do you guys feel about fireworks?"

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, Umbridge's Office ...<p>

"I believe there is an illegal student group creating disconcertion and rebellion amongst the student masses." Dolores Jane Umbridge turned to face her Inquisitorial Squad. "I propose we increase our night patrols from 6:00-9:00pm to 6:00-10:00pm."

"I agree completely Head Inquisitor, but may I suggest we double the patrols that go past the Gryffindor?"

She turned towards the source of the voice to find one of her most loyal members, Draco Malfoy. She was glad that Mr. Malfoy saw things her way, she had noticed his sway over the Slytherin students in his year and those below. He was a powerful student-ally to have.

"A wise idea Mr. Malfoy. Ten points to Slytherin for the support of the High Inquisitor. Members dismissed, report back here at 5:45pm for patrols."

She watched as all the members exited and then sat at her desk. She had extreme confidence that these extended patrols would reveal the hidden student organization. It was only a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Hogwarts, the Dungeon's bowels ...<p>

"Where could they have gone!" Argus Filch smacked his hand on the table making Mrs. Norris hiss.

He had his own self made map of Hogwarts out and was tracking where he had monitored suspicious students, but at some point they would turn a corner and when he turned they were gone.

After this happened a few times he decided to consult his map. He thought maybe there was a hidden passageway, but according to his map weren't any such things in the area.

If there wasn't a passageway maybe there was invisibility involved? He made a mental note to ask the potions professor later.

Glancing at his pocket watch revealed it was time to join the Inquisitorial Squad for patrols.

"Mrs. Norris time to go."

* * *

><p>Titans' Tower, BeastBoy's Room ...<p>

The sun was just starting to set and BeastBoy had just started his new game, Super Racing X-7. He wanted to refine his skills so he could beat Cyborg in a showdown.

The start screen had just finished loading and he was about to select his racetrack when he heard something.

_Whoo-Whoo_

"Why's there an owl effect a racing game?" He shook his head, must've imagined it. He again focused on the starting screen and appraised his choices.

_Whoo-Whoo_

"What the heck?" He turned his head and looked around his room until his eyes fell on the window. There was a white owl outside it.

He dropped his controller, "Why is there an owl outside my window?"

_Whoo-Whoo_

"Uhh", he stood up and walked towards the window, "Can I help you?"

_Whoo-Whoo_

If an owl could the give a person the 'Are you an idiot?' look, this one definitely was.

"Stop looking at me like that!"

_Whoo-Whoo_

BeastBoy face palmed, "I'm having a conversation with an owl. I wish I could speak owl."

He rethought his last sentence and reintroduced his hand to his face.

_One conversation with an owl later_ ...

BeastBoy reread the letter the owl, who's name happened to be Hedwig, had brought him. He was in shock.

* * *

><p><em>Dear BeastBoy,<em>

_I am in a situation where I am in need of your pranking expertise. I am dealing with a person commonly reffered to as the pink toad. In short many people, including myself, want her gone. While we have taken measures to send this person running, I'm sure you have some signature pranks that could aid us._

_Also, don't tell Robin. I think you can guess why._

_-Raven Potter_

* * *

><p>He shook his head trying clear his thoughts, <em>Raven wanted his help? To prank someone? She had a last name?<em>

He picked up a pencil and wrote on the opposite side of the letter, "Well if it's a prank Raven wants, it's a prank she'll get." He paused and started to grin. "And since Robin isn't going to hear about it ... I can give Raven a prank that should help get the pink toad running."

* * *

><p><strong>Well this chapter is finally finished.<strong>


End file.
